


The worst date ever

by yuuago



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Careful Sex Because Partner Is Bruised, Comfort Sex, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Spending some time out in the woods together sounded like a great idea, but Jonna didn't take into account just how slippery it would be. Luckily, she knows exactly how to make it up to Riikka.





	The worst date ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



> Recip: I saw "Caretaking by the character less likely to do so" in your request details, and knew what I had to do. Hope you enjoy!

Spring was just around the corner, and that meant warmer days! And sunlight! And wet snow.

Jonna loved the first two of those things, and could put up with the last, if it meant getting to enjoy brighter days.

It also meant that Riikka was even happier to go out with her than usual. Fresh air was the perfect excuse for a date! Not that they needed to make excuses, since they'd been seeing each other for a while, but that wasn't the point.

Jonna waited on Riikka's doorstep, bouncing on the balls of her feet, while Riikka put her boots on.

"Come on," she said to her through the open door, laughing, "or I'm leaving without you!" Which of course, she wouldn't, and they both knew it.

"One second! Ah, there." And in a moment she swept out, hat down over her ears, pulling on gloves. "Are you really that impatient?" Riikka asked, peeking at Jonna from beneath ashy fringe.

"Well. Maybe not impatient enough to leave you. But - look at it!" Jonna gestured to the great outdoors, which didn't actually look all that impressive with its slush and puddles and piles of muddy melted snow, then took Riika's hand and squeezed it. "Come on, let's go."

And they went out together in the crisp air.

The forest was still quite chilled, snowy and wet, bare branches reaching skyward. In places where the trees parted, the sun had already started eating away at the snow, leaving dripping dampness that froze and thawed and re-froze.

Jonna kept her pace steady, slow enough that Riikka could keep up with her. She couldn't deny that holding onto her hand helped. It was a bonus, since she didn't want to let go.

They went deep down the walking trails, where the forest was thicker. Eventually Jonna stopped, nodding toward a little path that branched out from the main trail. It couldn't be properly called a path; it was more like a parting of trees that people had made into something resembling a deer trail, the snow tamped down and packed over the course of the winter by many pairs of boots.

"Let's go down by the creek," Jonna said. "How about it?"

"Are you sure?" Riikka peered at it, looking as if it were the sketchiest thing she'd seen in a while, which, knowing her, it was. "I don't know how much it would've melted down there."

"I went down here recently. Should be fine." True, that had been over a week ago, when the nights were still bitterly cold and the days not halfway warm enough to thaw much of anything. but that didn't matter, did it? There was no way it would have changed that much, not with the trees obscuring the sun, sheltering the snow.

Together, they slipped into the trees.

The going was tight; the path had been used on and off for years, but never enough to become truly tramped down. Long tree limbs fingered their way across it, needing to be held back, perfect for whacking people with. More than once, Jonna had let the branches whip back into Joona's face, or into Hannu's, knowing full well that it could take an eye out, probably. But with Riikka, well, it was different - Jonna kept them pushed back carefully, letting her pass unhassled.

The packed snow was firm, and as they made their way deeper, it became slick.

"Careful," Jonna said as Riikka slipped past her, ducking beneath another branch to go on ahead of her. "It's a little slippery in here."

"I'll be fine. Like you said, it's not that bad. It looks worse than it is, I think."

"Well, all right, then." Jonna sucked in a breath and followed her, wondering if this had really been such a good idea. In some places, the path had become an awful mix of mud and slush. In others, the packed snow had turned to ice. No matter how you looked at it, going wasn't exactly the smoothest thing ever, definitely not as easy as it had been a week ago. And as they descended toward the stream, it only got worse.

"Hey," Jonna said, skidding in the slush. "You know, maybe we should -"

She was cut off when Riikka let out a shriek, skidding in a cascade of mud and ice down toward the creek.

"Riikka!" Jonna called out, gaping as she watched her girlfriend slip down, wailing all the way, not stopping until the forest dumped her into the cold water.

Fuck, Jonna thought. This is some date, isn't it. She swore under her breath as she made her way down, grasping at whatever she could to keep from falling and tumbling down the way Riikka had, keeping as best she could to the places that weren't as slippery. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Riikka's voice was more like a defeated sob, but she didn't sound as if she was in pain. However, she hadn't moved from her spot either, and that was more worrying.

Finally, she was down on the stream's bank, close enough to get a look at her. Riikka was an absolute mess: soaked all the way through, her clothes and hair streaked with mud, her face whipped by branches. Jonna held out her hands to her, helping her up and out of the shallow water.

"Are you okay?" Jonna repeated, gently wiping some mud away from Riikka's face with the cuff of her sleeve.

"Y- yeah. I think." Riikka sniffed, then shifted her weight from one foot to the other as if testing it. "My leg hurts, but it's not - I didn't twist anything. I'll be okay."

"Good," Jonna said, dipping her head to kiss her cheek. It was good in more ways than one; if she'd broken anything, there was no way that Jonna would be able to carry her out of this place. Being sore and cold was bad enough. "Sounds like you'll have some nasty bruises."

"Mmhm."

In spite of what she said about the damage not being too bad, Riikka leaned against her, putting her head on Jonna's shoulder. In between the sounds of running water and birdsong, Jonna could hear her sniffling.

Okay, she thought. Allrighty then. How to go about this? She took in a deep breath and looked up toward where they had come. The sloping path down to the stream looked a hell of a lot worse from the stream's bank than it had when they were going down. From where she stood, she could see that it was a steep, slippery mess of ice and slush and mud.

Great, Jonna thought. Getting up that sure is going to be a trip.

"Um," she said, giving Riikka a pat. "We're going to have to go back up there so we can get out of here. Are you going to be okay?"

Riikka lifted her head, sniffed, then took one look at the slope and looked like she wanted to cry.

"Wait," Jonna said, patting her hair. "Don't worry, I - um. There's another path along here, one that's a little less steep. Okay?"

"Jonna..."

"I'm telling the truth, I swear."

"Okay."

But it was the kind of 'okay' that actually sounded like 'I'm disappointed in you'. The kind of 'okay' that gave the impression that what she was actually thinking was 'this is the worst date ever'. 

Not that Jonna could blame her.

"Okay," Jonna echoed. "Come on, let's get you home. Here - lean on me, all right?"

And Riikka did.

 

The going was tricky, but they managed it. They took their time as they picked their way along the bank of the stream, making for a place where the way up to the main path was less steep.

Birdsong and gurgling water. Bright greenery where the melting snow exposed moss. Sunlight was poking its head down through the trees. It was almost exactly what Jonna'd had in mind when she'd suggested they head down to the creek. It was nice! All picturesque and shit. Except for - well.

Except for the fact that Riikka was soaked, covered in mud, and would have some really impressive bruises from the whole lot.

Still. They managed to make their way up. Riikka clung to her, only slipping a couple of times, letting out a yelp as her feet skidded in the slush. She stopped short as Jonna caught her and kept her from falling.

"You all right?"

"Yeah." A sigh. "Let's keep going."

"Sorry about this."

"It's fine."

But it isn't fine, Jonna thought. It isn't fine at all.

Somehow, they made it back to Riikka's place alive. As soon as they were through the door, Jonna dipped her head, pressing a kiss to Riikka's cheek. "You could use a hot bath," she said.

Riikka reached up to brush some of the mud from her face, only succeeding in smudging it a bit. "Yeah." She was still holding on to Jonna as if the trip back home had taken a lot out of her. And she was still favouring her leg, Jonna noticed.

"How about I help you?" Jonna asked. "Just... y'know. I could give you a hand getting out of these wet clothes." And make sure you don't fall, she added silently. That too. Just in case.

Riikka leaned into her, closing her eyes a bit. "I guess, since you got me into this mess, it's fair if you get me out of it. Right?"

"Exactly." Jonna kissed the top of her head, ignoring the mud and twigs in her hair.

"Maybe you could join me? Since you're a mess too." She said it almost shyly, which was both adorable and a little hilarious, as far as Jonna was concerned, since she did have a point.

"Sure." Another soft kiss, and then Jonna reluctantly drew away a bit, bringing up her hands to steady her. "Come on, now. Let's get you out of this wet stuff first."

Even after they both shucked off their wet and muddy layers, it was clear that the tumble had left Riikka soaked from head to toe. They left their muddy coats in the entranceway and made their way carefully to the bathroom, where Jonna did her girlfriend the favour of peeling her damp clothes off. She tried to be businesslike about it, taking more care than she usually would.

If she'd faceplanted into a snowbank, this would go a hell of a lot differently, Jonna thought as she rolled Riikka's shirt up and pulled it off. But that wasn't what had happened. And though Jonna was reluctant to think of it, both of them knew exactly who was to blame. Oh, well. At the very least, she could try to make it up to her.

It was a little easier once they were stripped down together. Warm water and a bit of steam could work wonders, not to mention the bubble bath that Jonna tossed in at Riikka's suggestion. "Get in," she said, smiling as she ruffled Riikka's hair. "It's all ready."

Riikka didn't need any more encouraging than that. She sank into the water, sighing as it washed over her. But it didn't escape Jonna's attention that she bit down on her lip a little bit as she sat down. No doubt she was still tender from that fall.

Better not to ask about it, Jonna thought. So she didn't say anything; merely grabbed a washcloth and some soap. "Got room for me?" she asked.

"I think so," Riikka said, bending her knees a bit to give Jonna room to get in. "This always looks a lot easier in movies."

"Everything's easier in movies," Jonna said as she eased her way in, careful not to make the water slop over the sides and onto the floor. With their legs in an awkward position, they both could just about fit into the tub together, even if it wasn't as comfortable or as easy as it looked in all those fluffy romcoms that Riikka liked. Maybe a shower would have been better, Jonna thought. But it was too late to turn back now.

And so, she soaked the washcloth and carefully rearranged herself so she could reach over to Riikka. "All right, then," she said, smiling a bit. "Here, let me clean up the mess I made."

Riikka closed her eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she let Jonna clean her off. "Since you're making up for it, I guess it's okay."

"Yeah." Jonna sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry about all this."

"Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, but. I mean. You could've been seriously hurt, right? And I wanted all this to be nice, but it wasn't." Jonna swept the cloth down Riikka's throat, over her shoulders, then into the warm scented water again. "Like. If it'd been Joona, or Hannu, and we were only fucking around, I wouldn't care."

"Not even a little?"

"Well, maybe a little," Jonna said. She wiped another smudge from her girlfriend's face. "But I sure as hell wouldn't be washing either of them down like this."

Riikka laughed. She brought a hand up, squeezing Jonna's hand gently. "I know. But I don't... I mean, we got out of that okay. Nothing broken or anything. So don't worry about it." And she opened her eyes partway, a smile on her lips as she grasped Jonna's hand and moved it from her face downward. "Just keep giving me a hand."

 _Well_. At that, Jonna grinned. "Gladly," she said, and leaned forward to catch her lips in a kiss. _That_ , she could do.

 

She took her time with cleaning her up. Wiped the mud from her face, rubbed her body down, taking care with the most tender places. Riikka hissed as Jonna slid her hand down her legs, hands at her thighs, then her calves.

"You all right?" Jonna murmured, glancing at her amid the steam and bubbles. Even with her damp hair plastered to her face, Riikka was a pretty sight.

"I'm okay." Riikka prodded her with her foot. "It's not as bad as that time I slipped off your front porch a couple of years ago."

"Mmhm." Now, _that_ had gotten her worried. Riikka had almost broken her ankle that time, and Jonna had felt like a heel for weeks. She'd always kept the porch sanded after that. "You'll be black and blue tomorrow, though."

To make up for it, Jonna resolved to spoil her as much as possible. Sure, Riikka could have wiped herself down, but what was the fun in that? It was way better for Jonna to scrub every inch of her, rub her down affectionately. Wash out her hair, pour the warm rinse over her.

And hey, it wasn't like she didn't enjoy doting on her. And by the way Riikka relaxed and let her go at it, Jonna could guess that she knew it.

 

She sent her dad a text when they were done in the bath, sitting in the kitchen wrapped in a towel while she waited for the kettle to whistle. _Staying over at Riikka's tonight. See you tomorrow._ She'd put a frozen lasagne in the oven, so they were both covered for supper. And it would be ages before her wet clothes would be finished in the dryer. There was no way she was going to try to rush home.

And most important of all, she had a certain someone to attend to.

 

The bedroom was only lit by the lamp on the nighttable when Jonna slipped back in, a mug of tea in her hands, Riikka had cozied up under the covers, her hair blown dry and fluffy.

She peered at Jonna over the top of her book, then bookmarked it and set it aside. "So," Riikka said. "Did you decide if you're going to stay the night?"

"Mmhm." Jonna sank down to the edge of the bed. Set the tea down on the nighttable. Bent to kiss her on the forehead. "If that's okay with you."

"Of course it is." Riikka paused, looking up at her. "I'm not mad, you know."

"Not even a little?"

"I was at first. But I was also kind of scared and shocked, you know?" She tilted her head up, grazing a kiss against Jonna's cheek. "You could still make it up to me, though. If you want."

"Oh?" Well, then. "And how would you like me to do that?" Jonna grinned as she said it. She had a feeling she knew what Riikka meant.

Riikka didn't say anything; she just cupped Jonna's face and gave her a kiss, lips soft against her own.

That answer was more than enough.

Discarding the towel, she slipped into bed next to her. Riikka's soft body had already warmed up the sheets, and Jonna sighed as she cozied up to her.

Riikka yelped at the sensation of chilly hands on her bare skin. "Your hands are freezing," she complained. But she must not have minded too much, because even as she said that, she nestled closer.

"Sorry," Jonna chirped, stealing a kiss. She wasn't actually sorry at all.

"Okay, okay," Riikka said. She grinned against Jonna's cheek. "Just... warm them up a bit?"

She didn't need to ask twice.

 

Her hands were chilled against Riikka's skin. Jonna let them wander, dipping beneath the blankets and between their bodies, stroking against Riikka's breasts. There was something pretty damn satisfying about the way she gasped as Jonna rolled her thumbs over her nipples, hard from her icy hands. 

Then down, down, down, dipping her head low, and then her hand lower, taking her breast into her mouth as she eased a hand between her legs.

"Up here," Riikka gasped. For a second Jonna worried she'd done something wrong. But then Riikka gripped her by the hair and eased her head up for a kiss and - aha. That was what she wanted. Well, Jonna thought. All right!

Jonna kissed her firm and deep, stroking over her lips and into her mouth. She wasn't sure if the soft noise she made was on account of that, or chilly fingertips exploring the soft flesh at her thighs. It was amazing to touch her like that and feel the warm give of them, to brush her fingertips between them and feel them open for her.

"Warm enough?" Jonna murmured against her lips.

Riikka gasped, kissed her again, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Could be warmer..."

"You're sure?" Jonna nosed at her cheek. "I mean, I wasn't sure if you'd be up for it, since...."

"I'm okay," Riikka breathed. "Um. Be gentle? That's all."

Now, that she could do.

Jonna slipped her fingers upward and between. Stroked them against the warmth she found there. And as she did, she kissed her again, keeping it deep but gentle.

It wasn't the first time they'd done it like this; Riikka was the kind of gal who liked it slow and deep and sweet, and Jonna was always happy to oblige. But this night, she took extra care. Riikka could say that she was okay all she wanted, but that wasn't enough for Jonna.

She worked her slowly, methodically, dipping her fingers deep into her, then sweeping them over her clit, stroking slow circles until Riikka groaned against her mouth and clung to her. Jonna would have been happy to go lower to finish her off, wrap her arms around her pretty legs and stroke her off with her mouth and tongue until she came. But Riikka had a death-grip on her; wouldn't stop kissing and clinging.

As if all she wanted Jonna's hands, and the sureness of her mouth.

Well, Jonna thought, sliding slick fingers, the movements slow enough to make her moan and rock against them. If that was what Riikka wanted, that was what she'd get. So she kept at it, stroking, stroking, until she felt Riikka's nails digging into her shoulders, her teeth biting at her lower lip as she sucked it, making that high desperate whimpering sound that Jonna loved to hear so much as she brought her over.

They broke the kiss with a gasp. Jonna rested her head in the crook of Riikka's shoulder and swept her fingers there until the trembling ceased and she was done. Then she coiled her arm around her and tugged Riikka flush against her.

They stayed that way for a little while, quiet. Jonna closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Riikka's breathing.

"That was nice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Riikka nosed at Jonna's hair. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I feel a lot better now." A kiss to Jonna's cheek. "Not only from that, I mean - just. Everything. Does that sound silly?"

"Nah. Not at all."

"Do you want me to...?"

"Another night, maybe." Jonna stole a quick kiss, apologetic. "That fall you took gave me a heart attack. Don't think I've recovered."

Riikka laughed. "Sorry."

"Shh. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Shhh." A kiss, firm against Jonna's mouth. "You've more than made up for it."

Jonna grinned against her mouth.

She wasn’t going to argue with that.


End file.
